Пълнолуние(нов)
Забележка: Това са истинските фази на луната в реалния живот, датите в играта може да се разминават. Какво се прави, общо взето: *Търгувай 10 Сферични отломки за Сферичен път до Вархолм от Табо. *Влез във Вархолм *Изпълнявай Куестовете на Събитието (повече от едно пълнолуние е нужно, за да се изпълни напълно всичко) *Събирай Сребърно речно камъче в Сребърната мина *Търгувай Сребърна есенция за Свитък на сребърната сила от Съмнителният Джон. В Пълнолуние се използва Сребърна есенция или активиран Свитък на сребърната сила, за да може да побеждавате противниците. *Призови Варгулф със Стъкленица с върколашка кръв. Победи го за уникални предмет. *Влез в Кървава луна над Вархолм,трябва да убиеш 3-те мини-боса, за да се призове Кървавият магьосник *Използвай Shining Silver Essences за да убиеш Кървавият магьосник *Отключвай амфори с Ключ за амфора. Прогрес в Събитието *50 Върколашка кръв = Стъкленица с върколашка кръв *100 Върколашка кръвd = file:drak14.png 20 *130 Върколашка кръв = Удивително оборудване *240 Върколашка кръв = Стъкленица с върколашка кръв *340 Върколашка кръв = Удивително Оръжие *440 Върколашка кръв = file:drak14.png 30 *570 Върколашка кръв = Стъкленица с върколашка кръв *740 Върколашка кръв = Торба с обикновенни камъни *910 Върколашка кръв = file:drak14.png 40 *1130 Върколашка кръв = Стъкленица с върколашка кръв *1400 Върколашка кръв = Сандък с награди по пълнолуние *1650 Върколашка кръв = По-малка руна на бързината *1670 Върколашка кръв = file:drak14.png 50 *2000 Върколашка кръв = Стъкленица с върколашка кръв *2400 Върколашка кръв = Легендарно оборудване x2 *2800 Върколашка кръв = file:drak14.png 60 *3280 Върколашка кръв = Стъкленица с върколашка кръв x2 *3500 Върколашка кръв = file:drak14.png 100 *3770 Върколашка кръв = Легендарно оръжие x2 *4340 Върколашка кръв = Торба с камъни x2 *5000 Върколашка кръв = file:drak14.png 100 *5000 Върколашка кръв = Блестящ сандък с награди по пълнолуние *5600 Върколашка кръв = По-малка руна на бързината Total = file:drak14.png 400 + 7x Vial of Werewolf Blood During the event, your main objective is to collect Werewolf Blood Collecting Werewolf blood increases attack speed by 0,50% and travel speed by 0,20% for 5 minutes. Stackable up to 5x. Entering Varholm The magical Thabo resides in most urban areas, and helps you enter the land of Varholm. Thabo offers the quest Varholm: Realm Path to Varholm може да се вземи от Табо, както и от Търговец: *1x = file:a.png 499 *5x = file:a.png 1999 To enter Вархолм, right click on the portal . Groups of up to 5 may enter together. Monster level will scale to the highest level player in the team, and difficulty scaled to the number of team members. Вархолм Collect: * Silver Essences (drop from monsters inside Varholm night/day map and Moonsilver Mine. * Silver Pebble (drop in Moonsilver Mine * Wolfsbane (drop in Varholm day/night) * Claw of Vargulf (drop from Vargulf) Вархолм (през деня) On most days of the month, the crescent-shaped town of Varholm experiences normal, bustling, activity in the hub of town. Monsters are aplenty, and overrun by Gnomes. Your main goal is to collect Silver essences by slaying the Gnomes of Varholm. Trade your stacks of Silver Essences for Scrolls of Silver Power: Save your scrolls for the Full Moon Day! Вархолм (през нощта) As night falls on the full moon day(s) of each month, the residents of Varholm retreat from sight and the Werewolves take control of the town. Only Shady John, Rubina and John Sunliar remain; the workbench is still available. Enter Varholm and you will find new creatures in-town, immune from your normal attacks. These are not your sun-light friendly, normal creatures. Now is the time to use your hard earned Silver Essences and Scrolls to defeat these monsters: *Forge your weapons with Silver essences to protect Varholm from these vile monsters. Or *activate a Scroll of Silver Power for 5 minutes/1 hour of effective attacks. Normal essences may be combined with the Scrolls to boost attack strength. Slay Vargulf the Ancestral Wolf Грима След като убиеш Варгулф, можеш да му купиш предметите в магазина на Грима. Сребърната мина Enter Moonsilver Mine through Varholm (day and night). Collect Silver Pebble from barrels Bloodmoon over Varholm Bloodmoon over Varholm can be accessed only after the third Full Moon event. You need to finish all the quests in order to get into the map. You will have to finish the Bloodmoon quest in order to get access to the map. How to access the map after finishing the quest: *You need to follow the repeatable quest Bloodmoon RE. *You will need a Vial of Werewolf Blood to spawn Vargulf *You need to kill Vargulf *After killing Vargulf, portal to Bloodmoon over Varholm opens *No matter what difficulty your Varholm map is, you can select the difficulty for the Bloodmoon over Varholm map when you enter through the portal. *Beginning with R189 you can't select difficulty when entering Bloodmoon over Varholm. You can only enter the same difficulty as selected difficulty for Varholm. *You must kill all three mini bosses to spawn the Bloodmage *The Bloodmage is immune to attack, unless you are using Shining Silver Essences Grima After killing the Bloodmage, you can buy the equipment from Grima's shop. Shining Silver Essences Shining Silver Essences can be bought from the shop during the Full Moon event OR can be obtained via John Sunlair by doing the Shining Silver Essence Repeatable Quest. Quest trading requirements: *1300x Silver Essences (drop from monsters inside Varholm night/day map and Moonsilver Mine. *90x Silver Pebble (drop in Moonsilver Mine *15x Wolfsbane (drop in Varholm day/night) * Claw of Vargulf (drop from Vargulf) Амфори Cursed Amphora Cursed Amphora can spawn with a 5% chance in Вархолм at night and day map and in the Bloodmoon map. After opening the amphora a special monster is being spawned. You must kill this monster in 30 seconds or you won't get a loot. The loot can contain the Black Wolf mount, Draken, Silver Essences, Shining Silver Essences and other loot. Черен Вълк mount is dropping from the Cursed Amphora Търговец | | | | | |} Уникални предмети за Събитието Руни на възтановеното здраве Силата на убиеца на вълци Наследството на Варгулф СПРЕНИ С ЪПДЕЙТ R189 Вече могат да се намерят като нормални предмети във Вархолм! Други предмети Куестове *Надигането на Пълната луна *Стар сандък от корабокрушение *Нападение под лунната светлина *Видения от Миналото *Проклятието *Кървава луна *'RE' Shining Silver Essence (starts after completing Bloodmoon 2/3) Piglets Find the piglets inside Varholm and Bloodmoon over Varholm and obtain few silver essences. Varholm Bloodmoon over Varholm Категория:Събития